Felicia
Felicia is a main/side character of the "Erma" Comic Series, supporting the main character "Erma", she supports the main character by being "Big Sister" and "Babysitter" to the Erma or Little Monster (Named from Felicia) Felicia is a teenage character and Erma's current babysitter, after her previous one was sent off to a mental institution after Erma's pranks. Felicia, for the most part, is a normal teenager. She has a boyfriend, attends school and sometimes parties (though, she is upset she misses a Halloween party due to watching the kids trick-or-treat.) She holds a job (babysitting) and she's mature and kind. Despite all of that, she is usually thrown into some kind of issue or adventure due to Erma and her powers. Whether that be withstanding Erma's attempts at scaring her, or switching bodies with Wittle Wallace, and having to crawl to find Erma (thanks to Siris, she didn't have to crawl too much.) Felicia seems to be able to handle all of it as long as Erma stays safe. Background/Personality Felicia is a Kind hearted, very protective, responsible, Steel Courageous and high tolerating teen. Felicia is seen first as a normal high school student, but in actuality is part of unique and disturbing relationship with the Williams family, with it being unique as in babysitting a yokai/Human Erma and disturbing that she is not affected or scared by the antics that Erma performs or does. Felicia has experience with energetic kids and their tricks, Erma is a whole other level of energetic kid, but Felicia does what a regular babysitter does with some tweaks, being that she is not affected by Erma's, scaring attempts. Felicia is very kind to Erma and the Williams, wanting to go another round of babysitting her for a second time, cause she found it Fun and cool to hang out with Erma. She also is closely acquainted with Emiko, being both intelligent females, and having similar taste in novels and T.V series. Felicia is your everyday human girl, going to school, hanging out with her friends and boyfriend, also hanging out with and looking after children as a job, and attending some unique and fun adventures with Erma and her friends. Felicia does not like the idea of judging people by what they are and what they do, instead holds a mature, kind and responsible nature. As a Human, she may be looked upon weirdly for her close ties with the Williams, but her boyfriend refuses to abandon her for that idea, also she doesn't really care what other people think, she mainly focuses on her job as a babysitter and makes sure that all children she is looking after is safe and unhurt. Though sometimes she does missed some time with her peers, Erma does what she can make her feel not always left out when it comes to having fun, and does and makes things that she will enjoy and have fun with (Examples: Showing off her Voo-Doo dolls, Being part of a plan to scare the pizza man, Having a private Halloween dance in the graveyard with gentle undead Males and Females dancing and singing to the nights end, also being part of some shenanigan that Erma does such as drinking her coffee and controlling her boyfriend to buy toys for Erma). Felicia sees Erma as a kid at first, being just a normal and unique young girl, but some time down the road, she and Erma develop a little to big sister bond, in which Felicia is happy to have met a new younger sister. Felicia is very protective of her actual little sister (Sylvia) and her new younger sister (Erma), Felicia may look after the other kids that are part of Erma's group (Miko, Amy, Terry, and Connor) but has little interaction with them, but does hold them to her responsibility as a babysitter, and such cares for them just as much. After the Williams announced their family trip to japan, at the last min Samuel ask Felicia if she could look after and take care of their undead dog "Siris", which proved to be another whole other level of babysitting. She does miss her new little sister, but trusts that they will come back safe and sound. (Hopefully) Relationships ~Erma Williams-- Felicia is Erma's babysitter. Originally, Erma wasn't too impressed, trying to scare her away in the beginning, like she did for her first babysitter. Once Erma realized that Felicia was here to stay, she almost gave up, having Felicia help her with one last scare... only to be scared herself. Ever since, the two have bonded, growing closer and acting like sisters. Felicia isn't bothered by Erma, or mother, or their powers. She only wants to keep Erma safe and happy, and doing whatever she can to make that happen. ~Sylvia-- Sylvia is Felicia's younger sister. We don't see too much interaction between the two as of yet, however, it is implied that they get along decently. Sylvia shows concern for Felicia when she's upset at missing a Halloween party. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans